


Ice !

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frozen inspired !!<br/>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six year old Frankie was woken up by her younger and only sister bouncing on her back .

" Do wanna build a snowman "? Lisa asked

 

That got her up .

 

Frankie and Lisa ran to outside and Lisa shouted " do the magic"! 

Frankie stood back and conjured up snow .

 

Lisa giggled happily as they built a snowman. 

" Hi , I'm max"! Frankie said , behind the snowman in a silly voice .

" Hi max , I'm Lisa "!

They skated with max til Frankie started to conjure up mounds of snow that Lisa jumped on .

 

" Lisa , slow down "! Frankie shouted too late


	2. Chapter 2

the lce blast had ruined her life.

 

Her sister hadn't been killed , thank God but her mother hated her from then on .

Doc had divorced her to help Frankie get in control of her powers .

If there was one thing she could do over again, it would be that .

She never got to apologize to Lisa for what happened .

 

She is doing better now but her mother is coming , probably to make lose control .

 

She is extremely worried about it .

 

She hadn't used her powers in forever and the same thing that happened to Lisa could happen to cece and professor baranova would start to hate her just like her other mother did ... 

She looked around her bedroom to see it completely frozen .

 

She focused on the room being normal and it happened .


End file.
